Sidian ei Deimos
3rd Commandant Prime of the 13th Grand Shock Trooper Legion of Orpheus, Sidian ei Deimos (born Shenjin Raokxin, c.55,000.GSSolC, 012PApos) is a Xenakii-Ran'Cor created during the the early stages of the Ran'Cor-Si'Gean war. Exact details concerning his "birth" are hard to come by and support with empirical evidence, but existing evidence attributes his creation to a Si'Gean pre-revolutionary engineering corpus by name of "Sidmannattra Vas", though for what purpose remains unknown, though the commander will occasionally drop oft-contradictory hints to his origins and life prior to his resurgence in the 22nd century. Currently, the Commandant's location and status are unknown. Psychiatric Profile Sidian is highly manipulative, and opposed to any form of authority and social harmony, fitting the symptoms of ASPD (Anti-Social Personality Disorder), in conjunction with a lack of any form of empathy; sadistic tendencies and a fairly overt god complex. Sidian's Modus Operandi consists of the upsetting of societal, governmental and legislative stability through committing acts considered immoral by that society on a massive scale and often via infiltration and betrayal, conditioning it for collapse and theomorpheosis. Despite all this, he has a strict policy of conforming to social conventions (depending on culture) and appearing polite and fairly open, even sympathetic to his "closer" enemies and those who he does not outwardly intend to cause harm to, much like his brother and the latter's associates. Sidian is often overconfident and cocky, but tends to use facts like these to his advantage, exploiting minute details to overcome obstacles, even those presented by his own personality. He is also very scatterbrained, meaning his train of thought can be very irregular and confusing, if not entirely incomprehensible. He'll often omit words from sentences to make communication quicken it's pace to his liking, but tends to easily forget his starting topic and who he's talking to, as well as seeming to lose spatial awareness from time to time. Interpersonal Relationships Despite some frankly sociopathic tendencies, Sidian is still a sociable man, though he prefers not to let such things interfere with his work and personal goal. Allies Vernietigen ---- Being the one responsible for summoning him to the Omni Empire to begin with, Sidian shares a bond of mutual trust and cooperation with Vernietigen, serving as his "prophet" and exchanging a large amount of technology, military advancements and tactics, as well as leading his entire army and the Hierarchy, the so-called "Village of Vernietigen's Children". He seemingly gains nothing from this alliance, but, in truth, his alliance with Vernietigen is only a part of his overall plan of galactic conquest. However, his loyalty to His Master is no ruse. Sidian is a genuinely loyal general to Vernietigen, only ever going against his orders when the end result of following said orders would pose a threat to the Hierarchy or Vernietigen himself. After Vernietigen's fall to insanity in 2167, Sidian took full control over the Hierarchy and all of His Master's assets. Despite this, he did not truly betray the False Harbinger, as per their agreement that all threats to the Gomodd, His Master included, be nullified. Not wanting to deactivate Him directly, Sidian limited Vernietigen's movements to an isolated relay in the hopes He would recover. When it became apparent Vernietigen's very existence was a threat to the Gomodd, Sidian terminated him by uploading a "Final Sleep Virus" to slowly shut down His (former) Master's systems. Before permanent deactivation ensued, Sidian thanked Vernietigen for all the good he has done for the galaxy, remarking that he shall never be forgotten, and that the Gomodd, and his own people would be forever grateful for His contribution, that they would still be worshipping him a million years later. After Vernietigen's "death", Sidian had an effigy of a Gomodd, whose face was emblazoned with an image of Vernietigen as an anthropomorphic cloud in a meditative pose, erected in the remains of the Capitus of Ambaehia, the False Harbinger's "birthplace". ---- Altus Infra ---- ---- Umbra Castra ---- ---- Dexis Kon ---- ---- Vanguard ---- Zhang ---- Despite not technically being related by blood, the two share a decently strong, if vitriolic, kinship. The commander often sites Zhang's personal affection for "barbarian" (read. non-Ran'Cor) civilizations as a major holdup, but does not complain to great extent. ---- Rayzon ---- Sidian and Rayzon, being as old as they are, have had encounters aplenty. Their "friendship" stems from a fairly similar personality, interests and history, though their interests will often conflict, which puts them at odds. They usually resolve these tiffs, as per a "blood pact", through sparring, competitions and simply "flipping a coin" or anything to the random selection effect, though their conflicts often involve large scale collateral damage, many times having resulted in the loss, death, or otherwise termination of the instigator, at which point they'll simply part ways and forget the incident entirely. During the Chaos Crisis' last phase, they came into direct opposition, and ultimately came to a draw. This hailed the breaking of their pact, losing Sidian support from the Vanguard and Saggitarian United Militaries, and Rayzon, the commander's support in his personal endeavours and vice-versa from there on out. Despite the breaking of the pact, the two share no direct animosity. ---- Ran'Cor ---- ---- Taiaegon Sin Avin ---- ---- Skal'Deron ---- Not related in any way beyond militaristic affiliation, Sidian and Skal'Deron share a relationship based on mutual benefit and similar ideology. Beyond this, their is nothing but metaphorically tangible animosity and rivalry, which the commander does not seem to share, rather treating it as a cheerful quirk of their otherwise strained interpersonal relation. An important factor in their duality is their affinity with Xenack symbionts, being more capable in terms of combat ability and coordination in various fields of endeavour. ---- ---- Jiin Kronn ---- ---- GSSOC Etah Owar ---- Sidian's relationship with the colonel is rather odd, to put it mildly. On the one side, their clashing ideologies and moral standpoint put them at odds, with both parties rearing to tear into each other. However, Sidian more often than not maintains an air of respect and a friendly disposition towards his rival, which Etah reciprocates for reasons he teasingly refuses to explain. During their first meeting, Sidian presented a strong, delighted interest in learning more about the Karnasaur culture from a living specimen, describing his defeat by the colonel in single combat as a "riveting experience". During his diplomatic visit to Kaedon, Sidian entrusted Etah with caring for an aberrant Daimodd, citing the colonel as among the only beings he's ever met that actually deserves his trust. Of course, given the (thankfully) relatively non-destructive incident that occurred as a direct result of this, he may have had an alternate motive. During the final stages of the Chaos Crisis, their conflict started to take a very distinct tone, taking their rivalry to the extremes. Essentially, the crisis came to resemble more of a war between the two of them, Etah's stubborn idealism versus Sidian's unparalleled egotism and obsessive fight lust. The conflict cooled when both sides pooled their resources to focus on the Anathema. After the Crisis ended, Sidian begrudgingly ordered the retreat of the Gomodd military force to the depths of intergalactic space, when the colonel seemingly convinced him that his contrived plan to bring the Ran'Cor Empire to dominate the universe was an exercise in futility. The commander, while hesitant, ultimately declared that Etah was the victor in their private war, passing control of the Gomodd remnants to him before going into hiding. ---- Galiana Arcad ---- Sidian has displayed an unsettling interest in Galiana, though he has yet to directly cause harm to her. His precise interest in here seems, given reports, to relate to her involvement in events that Arcad herself seems to have no recollection of. When questioned, Sidian will often avoid and distract from the topic. When pressed, he often becomes violent. ---- Tholker Zhevhyit ---- ---- Philosophy Sidian has always fancied himself a revolutionist, often remarking that "We'll get it right eventually". While not conforming to any major political viewpoints, having his own complicated vision, he has cited various philosophers from various galactic cultures as inspirations, such as ancient Vaikan sociologist Unbaroll Gata, Ran'Cor thinker Farrossol, and 18th century Gaean philosopher Thomas Hobbes. The latter's political theory, is one that Sidian exercised over the Gomodd, a single beneficent leader chosen by the divine to lead their followers as equals. Hobbies History It is commonly said amongst any historians who have studied the commander that "for every confirmed fact about him, there are a hundred thousand more unknowns". Despite this, a great deal of Sidian's life history has been recovered by Milky Way-based researchers with the assistance of Ritho-Xavin historical preservation departments (albeit with objections from the Ran'Corian Empire) for the purpose of threat-profiling. According to documents provided by one prof. Yazza mei Khani from the Rithon Academic Union, the "Ran'Corian part" was born on the modern Etrighon colony "Konsoa Lau" in c.53456BC, at the time home to a pre-spaceflight civilization that's existence has since been expunged from historical records. The documents indicate the bioform corpusThe cyber-organic body of a Ran'Cor used as a frame by the Chronomatrix, wherein lies the conciousness and central operations hub of the individual. was grown among seventy-four others in an attempt to provide a base for a recently-discovered, unstable chronomatrix pre-dating what was believed to be the creation of the technology by approximately 275,000 years. This, understandably, made extracting the data it contained(/s) high priority, meaning many safety protocols were overridden, resulting in the death of all but one corpus, and much of the staff working on the project. Early Life Given his unknown and maybe even unknow''able'' origins, one can only possess records dating back to a specific point in time. "Shenjin Raokxin" was first brought to the attention of the nascent Ran'Cor, then know as the So'Tokai, during the battle of Zolmesq, during the early stages of the Revolutionary Wars in which he managed to bring down a small squad of four Si'Gean Kusterghanvr tanks and a platoon of fifteen Ausghanjr Dreadnought troopers, among other notable feats, single-handedly. However, this Ran'Cor did not display any abilities or characteristics commonly associated with the commandant in the modern day. Raokxin disappeared from records around fifteen hundred years after this, at which point the Wars had decayed into an all-out slaughter fest and extinction drive against the Si'Gean, under the authority of the warmongering general Skal'Deron "Ghanack'Tek-eiThe Extinguisher of Life, as named for the Si'Gean tchaang of entropy, Tek-ei, prefaced with the title of Ghanack, or Sentinel." ei Deimos. It was in the final push that attention was drawn to his reportedly even more sociopathic confederate, a Xenakii-Ran'Cor that claimed to be a "bettered" Shenjin Raokxin, now going by the title of SidianWhile the name was most commonly used as a military rank up until the rise of the New Empire, specifically because of the commandant's insistent usage of it in lieu of a name, it has never had a specified meaning, though it is often used to refer to particularly aggressive and "dangerous" natures and ideologies. ei DeimosDespite claims to the contrary, there is no family relation between the general and the commander, rather the "ei Deimos" post-nominal is used by Skal'Deron's subordinates to indicate affiliation with his command, and ideology.. It was in the Kirsha'Leich Skirmish (Navangré's 30 Day War) that the commander's anomalous capabilities and nature were first observed, causing monumental damage and relishing it. Military Career Fall of the Si'Gean Imperial Convent Xenack War Omni Empire Fall of the Omni Chaos Crisis Galactic War Vaskus Skirmishes Anathema Invasion Post-Apocalypsis Galacticus End of the Gomodd Divine Hierarchy Ran'Cor Conservationist Invasion Fall of the Ran'Cor Imperial Union Current Whereabouts Physical Appearance Sidian, like all Ran'Cor is a serpentine, digitigrade biped with a very muscular build, standing at about 8ft 12". Like many high-ranking officials, he wears black, body-spanning armour. As of 2143 his entire body has been replaced by cyber-organic mechanism that allows him greater use of his abilities and is also more durable. While he can remove the armour to reveal a yellow-skinned, spiny under-body of a 200-something year old male Tchijan Ran'Cor, this is simply a biogenic guise that has no actual purpose, nor does it apparently reflect his true form pre-22nd century. His eyes and energy veins (see below) fluctuate in hue depending on his state of mind, though their meaning can often be misinterpreted, as they are also situational and contextual. Solid-fiery red, his default colour, can either mean he is in a cheerful mood, or is quietly considering several different manners in which he can prepare a certain dish for an appointed meal he had already participated in previously. The joints of his body and the veins that run between the segments of his armour match the colour of his eyes, as pre-stated. His tale ends in a long silver spine; his arms are long and thin, but also fairly bulky; his hands are similar to Klaws, much like those of a Sevoraxx. Unlike those of Sevoraxx or Ran'Cor, however, he has a sixth digit, a "second middle finger", and all of his digits can be opposed with a twist of his wrist in certain directions. Sidian's polymorphism even extends to the point where he is able to shape-shift. However, he must adhere to the laws of conservation of mass and thermodynamics and so he often cannot morph into species smaller than himself without diverting some of his mass or assimilating it, in the case of a larger species. Capabilities Miscellaneous Assorted information that did not fit into the above categories regarding Sidian: *The Commander has several allergies, none of them severe, but often having unusual trigger substances and symptoms. Among them is a recurring case of nasal blockage that flares up whenever he comes into contact with high quantities tochnectial vassiliuaeA chemical element naturally found in powder form covering fungal life on several planets in the Large Magellanic Cloud., as well as sneezing fits caused by bright, spontaneous flashes of light of a wavelength between the Gamma and X-Radiation thresholds. *Sidian has, in the past, done battle with several uniquely Ran'Corian conditions, such as petr'rismnes iacovoúsA form of psychological disassociation with one's gender, commonly known in the intergalactic community as Gender Dysphoria. However, in the case of sapient organisms with the ability to alter their gender, such as Ran'Cor, the condition becomes more complicated. due, in part, to his shape shifting capabilities. Additionally, he has also expressed hyperactivity when in environments with a median temperature above 1.24Pvg (aprx. 30*C, 86fr, 303.15klvn) and addictive behaviour, specifically towards carbohydrates which, in accordance with the laws of psycho-chemical interaction, should not and does not react in any way with Ran'Corian biochemistry, let alone Xenack techno-biogenics. How this reaction occurs is subject to intense scrutiny. References Category:Articles by User:Pschycron Category:Characters Category:Ran'Corian characters